Ma'assalama, Mametchi
Ma'assalama, Mametchi is a short that was made by the GoGang staff, but was never meant to be seen. Plot Mametchi accidentally causes a lab accident by mixing two substances during one of his experiments with test tubes which blows up the GoGang HQ, betraying his team and leading to his removal from the GoGang. Cast *Max Charles as Mametchi *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie *Steve Blum as Lemon Transcript to The GoGang HQ see Mametchi. He's doing an experiment with test tubes. Mametchi: Hmmmm...I wonder if this liquid would work well with this one! (pours one of the liquids in one test tube into the other) Not bad. Right? I hope I get good results! notices something Mametchi: Wait a minute, it's getting warmer! Warmer! Warmer! Warm- the chemical reaction creates an explosion, blowing up the GoGang HQ TGB1: coughs Who could have caused this!? appears, not pleased whatsoever Insecurity: Holy mother of Jamesphie! (coughs) Another incident? Mametchi: (grins anxiously) "Hey! Accidents happen! Besides, I don't have any fingers." Insecurity: You selfish piece of cock sucking shit! enters the scene. Sophie: Okay, what happened here? Someone explain! Lemon: Mametchi ACCIDENTALLY blew up our HQ! What an idiot! Who let this little slab enter the GoGang, anyway?! TGB1: Boyincharge did. He let Mametchi join the GoGang without anyone's consent! Lemon: Sophie, you're the leader of the GoGang, right? Sophie: CORRECT! TGB1: Since you're the leader of the GoGang, shouldn't you be the one to determine who gets in and who doesn't? Insecurity: Yeah! Where's your sense of authority, Sophie? Sophie: You're right. I need to put my foot down! (turns to Mametchi) Mametchi, you are no longer part of this Gang! Take him away, guys! Insecurity: I'm on it! takes a deep breath. Then, without any conflicts getting in his way, he kicks Mametchi all the way to a cannibal camp that's located on a mountain TGB1: Great job, bro! Redneck Cannibal: (to Mametchi) You lookin' for trouble, ya Twinkie? Mametchi: I'm not a Twinkie. I'm just a young Tamagotchi who has really strange ears. Redneck Cannibal: Are you talkin' back to me? Mametchi: (shudders) N-no... Redneck Cannibal: GET 'EEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! to a montage of Mametchi getting chased by a group of cannibals as they enter and exit several doors repeatedly, in the same fashion of the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ScoobyDoobyDoors Scooby-Dooby Doors trope until Mametchi gets caught by one of the cannibals.] Redneck Cannibal: Finally... Mametchi: Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Redneck Cannibal: Apology denied! I have a present for you... (Takes out a frying pan) Mametchi: A frying pan? Are you kidding? That's ludicrous! Redneck Cannibal: Hold still and enjoy this! (repeatedly whacks Mametchi until he begins bleeding) Mametchi: MAKE IT STOP, I BEG YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Redneck Cannibal: You should've thought about it before you trespassed our territory. the other cannibals join in on the beating of Mametchi. Soon, he has ceased breathing, indicating his death. Redneck Cannibal: Good job, boys. cannibals leave. Ants feed on Mametchi's corpse back to the GoGang HQ Lemon: Mametchi seems to be gone... TGB1: YEEESSSSS! I always dreamed of this day! Sophie: Yeah, and that means we can finally get shit done around here! begin to file paperwork and shit ends Category:GoGang